goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Rooneys Movie
The Rooneys: The Movie (also known as The Rooneys Movie or The Rooneys) is an upcoming 2018 animated action adventure buddy comedy film directed by HeavenlySteven. It stars the voices of Chris Pratt, Catherine O'Hara, Zachary Gordon, Tara Strong, Cameron Diaz, Ving Rhames, Patrick Stewart, Pat Carroll, Ryan Reynolds, Ludacris, Nick Kroll, Elizabeth Daily, Dave Foley, Eddie Deezen, Kristen Wiig, and Angelina Jolie. The film tells a story about a special dysfunctional family called the Rooneys who live in the town of "Carpenter City", who must carefully deal with their child with a chest harness Adrian while avoiding advances from a cruel Child Protective Services agent. The Rooney's Movie ''is scheduled to be released on June 29, 2018 in North America in conventional 2D, 3D, and IMAX formats. Premise The Rooneys are a group of special, disabled and dysfunctional family members consisting of a young boy with a chest harness "Adrian", the aunt with a charismatic personality "Betty", a clumsy but beautiful mother "Michelle", a clueless and schizophrenic father "Todd", a lazy teenage video game-obsessed cousin "Roger" and the smallest, wildest and the comical of them all, a little girl named "Audrey". Adrian tries to balance his life and personality at school, at home and at everywhere, with a struggle to win the affection of the girl of his dreams, a transfer student named Suzie Chapman, in which Adrian is Infatuated with and a hostility from a vindictive school bully named Clinton Evers. The Rooneys are thrown into their conflict with the strict Child Protective Service (CPS) agent Joshy Cortez, who wants to have Adrian move to a strict upper-class family and marry Michelle. Plot In the town of Carpenter City, the Rooney family is special, unlike ordinary. The members of the Rooney family consists of the odd couple, Todd and Michelle, Aunt Betty, their children: an 8-year-old son Adrian, their 4-year-old daughter Audrey Rose, their teenaged nephew Roger, the grandparents Frank and Jessie and their family dog, Ollie. Adrian is the son of Todd and Michelle, born with special needs (specifically highly functioned autism). His parents attempts to stop his behavior was often useless and tried to fit him in some of his schools. They got one thing to fix... Adrian will have a chest harness for third grade in his school, and it's perfect! On the first day of school, Adrian was introduced to Mr. Snooty's class and is often controlled by an another special needs teacher. He meets his classmates consisting of Andy Brandy, Jimmy, Melissa, Ronny and Scott. Adrian is frequently attacked daily by the clan of school bullies, led by Clinton "Clint" Evers. As school days passed by until the end of September, Mr. Snooty makes an announcement to his students that his class will have a new student. A new student in the form of a girl arrives, and her name was Suzie Chapman. Suzie is a nice girl, whom Adrian falls in love with because of her ponytail, outfit and her iconic bracelet. Principal Mortlock suspends Adrian from school after Adrian kissed her in the lips. At the end of the day, Jimmy gets beaten up by two bullies, but the bus driver Sammy stop them. Cast '''Main Characters' * Chris Pratt as Adrian Rooney, an 8-year-old special needs student whose autism makes him wreak havoc into anything fragile. He is forced to wear a chest harness to prevent him from running away and destroying things. He becomes a bullying magnet for Clint. * Catherine O'Hara as Aunt Betty Rooney, a strict but kind aunt of Adrian and Audrey and Michelle's older sister. * Zachary Gordon as Roger Rooney, a 15-year-old lazy teenage video game addict and a cousin of Adrian and Audrey. * Tara Strong as Audrey Rose Rooney, a 4-year-old girl and the youngest of the Rooney family. * Cameron Diaz as Michelle Rooney, a clumsy but beautiful mother to Adrian and Audrey, Roger's aunt, Todd's wife and Betty's younger sister. * Ving Rhames as Todd Rooney, a clueless and schizophrenic father to Roger, Adrian and Audrey and Michelle's husband. * Patrick Stewart as Franklin "Frank" Rooney, a British and upperclass grandfather to Roger, Adrian, and Audrey as well as being the father to Todd Rooney and the father-in-law to Michelle. He has a British accent unlike his family due to moving to Britain when he was only 2 months old and is always clueless to what his family does, ending up being last to know about anything. ** Stewart also plays the Narrator Guy, a British voiced man who ironically sounds like Frank Rooney. He narrates the whole film and sometimes breaks the fourth wall to interact with the audience always stating that narrating is his lifetime job and also helps the Rooney family in their lives treating the Narrator as a normal person despite being called crazy by random citizens in the city. * Pat Carroll as Jessica "Jessie" Rooney, the average and middle class grandmother to Roger, Adrian, and Audrey as well as being the mother to Todd Rooney and the mother-in-law to Michelle. She is nice and always gives rewards to her family for everything they do whether it's bad or good. * Ryan Reynolds as Red the Swashbuckling Squirrel, a plush red squirrel who comes to life to aid Adrian in his adventures. * Dave Foley as Dave Snooty, a strict, obese, egotistic and generous special needs teacher and a friend of Adrian's father. * Ludacris as Joshua "Joshy" Cortez, a strict CPS investigator who hold a heavy dislike towards most of the special needs children, including Adrian. He serves as the main antagonist and Michelle's villainous love interest of the film. * Nick Kroll as Clinton "Clint" Evers, a school bully who constantly makes fun of mostly Adrian and then some of his friends. * Elizabeth Daily as Andrew "Andy Brandy" Brandish, a kind classmate who often wears a red neckerchief and Adrian's best friend at school. * Kristen Wiig as Melissa Edwards, a tomboyish classmate who is one of Adrian's friends. * Eddie Deezen as James "Jimmy" Bana, a nerdy and awkward classmate who is one of Adrian's friends. * Angelina Jolie as Susanna "Suzie" Chapman, a blonde-haired transfer student from Texas who is one of Adrian's friends and Adrian's love interest. Additional Characters * Roger Craig Smith as Ronny Sterling * Mike Judge as the voice of Scott Harper * Brad Garrett as Principal Mortlock * Jonah Hill as Sammy the Bus Driver * Frank Welker as Eric and vocal effects of Scott Harper * Jennifer Lopez as Julissa "Julie" Miracle * Logan Grove as Austin Sodalink * Matthew McConaughey as Matt Carver * Penélope Cruz as Kayla Barrios * Jacob Batalon as Taylor Kulay-Rosas Talulot * Kevin Hart as Allen Shaffer * Eminem as Reybel Mathers * Gabriel Iglesias as Rodrigo Iglesias * Seth MacFarlane as Sebastian Montsinger, Leo Gunnar and Hayden Chapman. * Drew Barrymore as Anastasia Brentwood * Justin Timberlake as Damien Tyson * Bill Farmer as Caleb Morton * Jeff Bennett as Christian Spade * John Cleese as Steve Redding * Stephen Curry as August Gust Production The Rooneys is based on a concept created by Ash Brannon at Blue Sky Studios. The film was started as a short called "The Rooney Family" in 2008 and was intended to be the pilot for a television series. In 2010, a new short with the main character's name changed to "Adrian Rooney", called "The Bullies", was made and pitched to FOX with the intent of making it into a television series. The pilot was so successful that the producers wanted to make it into a film. In 2013, the voice of Adrian Rooney was originally signed up to be preformed by Jason Drucker, who plays Greg Heffley in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul until Kevin Lima decided that Adrian shouldn't be voiced by a child himself Later, Chris Pratt auditioned and successfully acquired the role in August 2013. The film was later announced to be in production after the roles were cast. The film was originally set to be more adult like and was set for a PG-13 rating breaking Blue Sky Studios' usual trend of G and PG rated films. According to Tara Strong, she stated the film became more family-friendly although there are a handful of adult jokes still in the film. The film was also made to be specifically formatted for it's IMAX release showing 26% more than regular theaters as director Kevin Lima got with cinematographer Roger Deakins to create a IMAX master for the film instead of the usual IMAX DMR process that most films go through as well. Release The Rooneys ''was originally announced to be a direct-to-video release in North America with a release date during Fall 2017 unlike most Blue Sky Studios until FOX was convinced that the film looks too "theatrical and expensive" to be on direct-to-video so instead it was planned to have a theatrical release. The film will be released on June 29, 2018 in North America while the film will be released later on July 27, 2018 in the United Kingdom. Box Office Projection In December 2017, a survey from Fandango indicated that ''The Rooneys ''was the third most anticipated film of 2018 behind ''Black Panther''and ''Avengers: Infinity War. In February 2018, early box office projections had The Rooneys ''grossing between $45-$60 million in its opening weekend in the United States and Canada and between $250-$300 million for its total domestic gross. Fandango also reported that ''The Rooneys ''achieved the largest initial 24-hour ticket pre-sales for an animated film in just six hours. Atom Tickets also reported that ''The Rooneys sold more tickets in its first pre-sales day than Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs sold in its first month. Sequel A sequel will be released in late 2019 or early 2020.Category:PG Rated Movies Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Upcoming Category:Digital 3D Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX 3D Category:Specially Formatted for IMAX Category:RealD 3D Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox